


Baby Bundt Cake

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Chocaholic Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, baby bundt cake, chocaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: A little inspired by still-searching47 ‘s tumblr ask from a few weeks ago:  Does Maurice hate Gold in this verse? Or will he pleased that Belle finally has someone and start driving them mad with inappropriate comments about grandchildren, given that they’ve only just started dating?





	Baby Bundt Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsearching47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/gifts).



When Belle brought Silas to dinner the following Sunday, her father was less than enthused. Scratch that, he was perturbed that she dared to bring home the notorious Mr. Gold, declaring that the Scotsman was her new boyfriend. The two no doubt felt awkward around one another; Moe owed money to Silas for an old debt, and Silas was only ten years younger than Moe. Aside from loving her, they had nothing in common. Thankfully they managed to carry a conversation, which turned to cooking and baking – something Silas excelled at. After that, the evening improved. Silas loved to bake and Moe loved to eat. 

The Sunday dinners that followed were more successful and after a few sharp retorts from Silas, Moe let up about marriage and children. Belle thought that things between her and her father would improve now. 

That was until the fifth Sunday dinner, when she and Silas brought the Baby Bundt Cakes they had baked together. 

The small chocolate cake, encrusted by dark chocolate icing, contained a molten filling that poured out when you cut it open. Belle blushed whenever she glimpsed at them, remember how she and Silas drizzled the batter on themselves and licked it off each other. Her boyfriend’s skin was the perfect combination of sweet and salty. Something else other than chocolate made her eyes roll back into her head. 

“Baby Bundt Cakes,” Silas introduced the dessert by laying the box of them on the table.

Moe smacked his thick lips together. 

“We made them together, Papa.” Belle chimed in. “They’re delicious.”

The fact that the dessert had the word “baby” included in its title triggered a quip from Moe that cut her to the core. “Too bad you two aren’t as successful at making babies as you are these Baby Bundt Cakes.” He harrumphed.

Belle threw down her napkin and fled in tears. She bolted outside and only stopped when she reached the rosebushes. A current of wistfulness tingled through her. _Mother planted those._ Her mother had cultivated all of the flowers in the garden, until she fell ill, and then Belle took over. Collette would lounge in a white wicker and gave instructions, whilst Belle labored. To this day, whenever she worked in the garden, she could hear her mother’s gentle encouragement. 

“Belle!” Silas had caught up with her and drew her into his comforting embrace. His skin was hot; she could well imagine that he had had a heated exchange with her father. “Sweetheart, I don’t know why you let him upset you. Just let him know how much he is hurting you. I think he’ll stop.”

Belle rubbed her face into his suit jacket, to dry some of the moisture. She winced when she parted from him, leaving a trail of make-up behind on the Armani. “Oh no! I ruined your suit.”

“That’s no matter.” He winked. “You should see how many I have stained with chocolate.” Withdrawing a handkerchief, he handed it to her. “Now, will you tell me what is going on?”

Belle soaked up her tears and released a weary sigh. She had hoped to prolong telling him. They were serious; they were committed to one another. But they had only been dating for five weeks and the secret that she had, it was destructive. It was like a parasite, devouring every relationship she had. God help her if it destroyed this one too. 

Grasping his hand, Belle led him to the set of wicker chairs and they sat down. They needed to sit down for what she had to say. Fumbling with his fingers, she began, “I don’t know how to say it. I’m scared.”

“Belle, you can tell me anything.” Silas’ eyes grew glassy. He wetted his lips. “Nothing will change how I feel about you. Nothing will stop me from loving you.”

Belle gasped. “You love me?”

“More than anything.”

“I love you too.” She admitted, feeling a surge of courage pump through her veins, which emboldened her. “Silas, I have endometriosis.”

Silas gave her a blank look. “I, uh… I’m sorry, Belle, I don’t know what that is exactly.”

“It is a condition that…well, it can cause female problems.” Belle’s face grew warm, but she couldn’t stop there. She had to tell him everything. “I’ve had it for a few years now, but the bottom line is, I can’t have children.” 

Four years ago, she had been having agonizing pains during her monthly cycles, amongst a slew of other symptoms. Exhaustion, fevers, pain during sex…She had been alone, with no one there to support her, when the gynecologist informed her of her condition and that she would never be able to have children. The blow had been unexpected and she sank into depression; even more so when her current boyfriend dumped her on hearing that children were not a possibility. Every relationship since then had been doomed the second she had confessed the unfortunate truth. She was broken; it was simple as that. 

Silas was an unexpected blessing. Always patient and considerate during that time of the month, and gentle during their couplings; he was remarkable.

But once Silas figured out the truth, he’d leave her too.

Belle’s teeth sank into her lower lip, hard enough that she could taste traces of blood. 

Silas edged forward in his chair and cupped her face. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I wish I knew what to say-”

She sucked in a ragged breath and waited for him to end it. 

“The only thing I can think to say is that I love you and I’ll do whatever it is that you need me to do.” Silas continued, thumbing her damp cheek. “I mean, when you’re feeling ill or you need something, I’ll do it. And, I’ll read up on your condition, so that I’ll better understand it.”

“You don’t want to break up?” Belle sniffed, her voice wobbling. 

“No!” Silas exclaimed, suddenly looking stricken. “Why would I want that? I love you.”

“Silas, I can’t have children.” She repeated through clenched teeth. “I can never have children.”

“I see.” He nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you wanted children so badly. I mean, you never mentioned it before.”

In all of their many talks, the subject of children had never come up. Belle knew her reasons for avoiding that conversation, but oddly enough, Silas had never talked of having children someday. Her former boyfriends, even the guys she had dated casually, eventually mentioned it. 

“Well, I was never sure.” Belle replied. “I always thought that if I met the right man, then it was something we’d figure out together. Of course, the diagnosis decided that for me.” She disengaged herself from him, feeling too guilty to meet his gaze. “But you – do you want children?”

Silas cleared his throat; his burr was thicker when he responded, “I like children, but I have to be honest, at my age, if I had wanted children of my own, I would have adopted long ago.”

“So… you don’t want to break up with me?” Belle asked, unable to believe what she had just heard. 

“Of course not? What gave you that idea?” 

“The others did.”

“What others?” Silas lifted her chin, encouraging her to look him in the eye. “Belle, what others?”

“The other men I have dated. When I told them I was unable to have children, they broke up with me.” No sooner had she finished speaking, a sob overtook her, one that made her whole body tremor from head to toe. One that also led to hiccups. 

“Sweetheart, come here!” Silas tugged her forward and cradled her in his lap. Guiding her head to his shoulder, he rubbed soothing circles in between her shoulder blades. “I’ve got you. Just let it out.”

Belle grabbed hunks of his lovely suit, bunching it as she hung onto him. Mashing her face into the curve of his neck, she couldn’t decide why she was crying exactly. Perhaps for having a disease that stole her ability to have children. Perhaps it was the rejections from guys who claimed to have cared about her. Perhaps it was due to the numerous comments that Moe had made. 

Or rather it was the relief of finally finding someone who genuinely loved her. 

Silas’ nimble fingers stroked her hair as he serenaded a litany of assurances in the shell of her ear. His chocolate laden breath soothed her. 

Once the garbled sobs and hiccups subsided, Belle eased back and using the handkerchief he had given her, she mopped up the makeup that had streaked cheeks. “I stained your suit again.” She huffed. “And I’m a mess.”

“You’re beautiful.” Silas gave her a quick peck on the lips and leaned back. 

The look he was giving her was soft, full of unconditional love…a look she had rarely been the recipient of. 

“So, you don’t want children?” Belle concluded. 

Silas lifted and dropped his shoulders. “I want you. And I’m not going anywhere. If you want a child, then we’ll have a child. I have connections, we could adopt. But if you think that I’m only interested as you as a broodmare, then I’ll have to prove you wrong.”

Belle blinked, fighting the pressure building behind her eyes. _How did I get to be so lucky?_ “T-thank you.”

“No thanks required.” Silas’ expression grew thoughtful as he cast a glance at the house, where Moe still resided. “It is your choice, but I think that you ought to tell your father. He annoys the hell out of me sometimes, but he wouldn’t knowingly cause you pain. Besides, you have a certain Baby Bunt Cake still inside, waiting for you.”

Belle giggled and could almost hear the chocolate delight calling her name. Reclaiming his hand, she asked, “Will you help me tell him?” She rewarded him with a searing kiss when he nodded. 

The Baby Bunt Cake could wait, she had something more delectable to sample at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This verse is opened to prompts.
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/150440855654/baby-bundt-cake


End file.
